futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Battle for Syria (Discord: Map Game)
| territory = | result = Occupation of Syria by Sunnistan, Kurdistan, and Lebanon Treaty of Aleppo | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Syria Pro-Assad rebels (from 2021) Russia ---- Fighting Sunnistan and/or Kurdistan Turkey (from 2019) | combatant2 = Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant/Syria (ISIL/ISIS) Islamic People's Caliphate (ICP) (from 2019) ---- Fighting the IPC only Lebanon (from 2019) Israel (from 2019) France (from 2020) United States (from 2022) | combatant3 = FSA and other rebel groups (until 2019) Sunnistan (from 2019) Kurdistan Supported by: Australia Saudi Arabia ---- Fighting the IPC and Kurdistan Iraq (from 2020) | commander1 = | commander2 = | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | notes = }} The Battle for Syria, also known as the War of IPC, was a war in Syria over control of the country between the old Syrian government, the terrorist group ISIS and later its country the ICP, and rebel groups, centered on the FSA & Sunnistan and the Kurds & Kurdistan. Course Prelude See: . 2018 ISIS had remained relatively quiet in 2017, but in early 2018 announced they will be making a final push to take control of the Syrian government, burning oil fields as they marched on Damascus. In response, Russia sent 18,000 troops to defend Damascus. Peace negotiations began between Russia & Syria and the FSA/Syrian rebels to combat ISIS, and Russia evacuated the president of Syria, Bashar al-Assad, to Russia. However, ISIS reached Damascus, revealing that Assad had escaped. This ended all negotiations between FSA and Syria. Australia began to send in troops. Saudi Arabia also make some airstrikes on ISIS. 2019 Despite the attacks on ISIS being successful, Syria collapsed and was divided up into three nations: the ICP, controlled by ISIS; Sunnistan; and Kurdistan. Sunnistan and Kurdistan began rebellions in Turkey for land, and the ICP invaded Lebanon and Israel, leading to Russia, South Korea, and Mozambique condemning the invasion. Australia increased the number of men fighting in Syria, and began hacking, for what exactly is unknown. Russia declared war on the ICP and began a secret invasion of Syria to restore the old government of Syria. 2020 The IPC invasion of Lebanon was successful and the president of Lebanon assassinated on live TV. Sunnistan and Kurdistan continued taking land from Turkey and attacked the IPC, leading the IPC to declare war on Sunnistan and Kurdistan as well as invading Iraq. Kurdistan also invaded Iraq. North Korea established relations with the IPC leading to the Second Korean War. Russia launched a full invasion of the IPC with 47,500 men and 30 tanks and appealed to NATO and the USA to attack the ICP. NATO was torn between attacking Sunnistan and defending Turkey or attacking the IPC, but France sent 50,000 troops to defend Israel. Russia also appealed to Kurdistan for help, but was rejected as Kurdistan wanted the land for themselves. The IPC stalled the Russian attack but suffered heavy losses. 2021 The IPC abandoned its invasion of Israel and shifted its resources to invading Iraq. North Korea sent one nuclear warhead to the IPC in response to the IPC sending 10,000 troops to help North Korea. The situation in Turkey deteriorated further as Sunnistan and Kurdistan continued pushing into Turkey. Russia sent 55,000 more troops and 25 more tanks to Syria, began forming and funding pro-Assad rebel groups in Damascus, made many successful airstrikes and missile strikes on IPC soil, successfully pushing the IPC back in Syria and Iraq, and sent an agent to assassinate the Caliph of the IPC. The assassination was successful but the agent was captured and decapitated. 2022 The Unites States joined the war, sending 79,000 troops to Israel along with a few tanks and planes. Russia sent an additional 40,000 troops to support another offensive, which made some gains before the ICP counteredattacked. 2023 Lebanon was liberated from IPC control and Kurdistan and Sunnistan was granted observer status in the CSTO. Russian troops captured Al-Hasakah, Raqqa, Dier ez-Zor, Aleppa, and Idlib as they pushed towards Damascus. 2024 Russia, the Assad government, pro-Assad rebels, the IPC, Sunnistan, and Kurdistan began to negotiate the Treaty of Aleppo in Aleppo. 2025 The IPC collapsed. Category:Discord (Map Game) Category:Geopolitics 2020s Category:Battle for Syria